The Lost Ones
by Dustland-Fairytales
Summary: Because, as a sharingan user, you never really have a future. A collection of unrelated drabbles about several members of the Uchiha clan, from angsty to fluffy and silly. Mostly Ita/Shi
1. Kakashi I

**Title: **The Lost Ones

**Summary: **A collection of One-Shots on scenes in the life of Shinobi, some sad, some humorous, some action-loaded, and each one about a different character / from a different point of view.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, I do not, have never, and will never own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Kakashi I**

„War makes monsters of us all", they said, and Hatake Kakashi couldn't help but agree with them.

Panting heavily, he cut the throat of his last opponent and looked around. Obviously they had won the battle.

"_Good"_, he thought simply. Glancing down, Kakashi realized he was in a mess. He had several cuts and bruises, but at least nothing was broken. Blood was splattered all over his body and clothes, but he didn't mind. He was used to it. He had killed a lot of people already, and there would be more murders to come – this was war, after all. He had watched his best friends die. Why should the death of one of his enemies, or his blood, for that matter, bother him?

Okay, granted, the deaths of _many_ enemies. The battlefield was full of corpses, friends and foes. Not that this made a difference to Kakashi. He had basically grown up in war. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight, but one he saw every single day.

The shinobi from Kirigakure had attacked Konoha at nightfall, when they had least expected it. They had been prepared, though, more or less – shinobi villages always had to be prepared, especially at times like these.

Suddenly, Kakashi heard a sound behind him, half choking, half sobbing. Turning around, he saw a child standing a few feet from him, eyes wide with terror.

"_Kami, what is he doing here?"_ Kakashi cursed inwardly. _"Please don't tell me they sent him here to fight."_

It would have been impossible not to notice the child was of the Uchiha clan, even if he hadn't known the child, for the crimson red of the Sharingan was already burning in his eyes. Still, this didn't surprise Kakashi. This was Uchiha Itachi, after all, the kid they already called "the prodigy" at so young an age. Kakashi knew that he was a good fighter already, with an almost perfect aim when it came to throwing Kunai or Senbon.

Right now, Itachi didn't look very dangerous, though. He looked terrified and was very, very green in his face…well, Kakashi had seen this look often enough to be able to count down the seconds until Uchiha Itachi would start throwing up.

_3…2…1…_

Yup, there it was. Motionless, Kakashi watched as the child turned around and stumbled towards the trees, one hand clamped over his mouth.

When Itachi had finished emptying his stomach, Kakashi sighed and approached him, and laid his hand on the child's shoulder. He wasn't exactly good at comforting others – well, to be honest, he completely sucked at that - but maybe a kid as young as Itachi wouldn't notice.

Apparently, Itachi misinterpreted his gesture. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and immediately composed himself.

"Forgive me, Hatake-san", he said formally. "It will not happen again."

Incredulous, Kakashi stared at Itachi, four years old and already evidently already done growing up.

"_Fuck",_ he thought. Kids shouldn't be like this. He hadn't been like this. Or had he?

"_I probably was"_, Kakashi thought grimly. He had grown up the day his father died; he had been six then. Two years didn't make that much of a difference.

Still, he decided he'd do his best to cheer Itachi up and patted his head.

"Don't worry about it, Itachi-kun. That's normal. Every shinobi reacts like this at first. I did, my teammates did – even Minato-sensei!"

"Really?" Itachi didn't look very convinced.

"Absolutely. You'll get used to it."

Immediately, the horror returned to Itachi's eyes. Obviously that had been the wrong thing to say.

"Damn it", Kakashi muttered under his breath. Playing the agony aunt was definitely not the right job for him. Should he ever quit his job as a shinobi of Konoha, this career was most definitely not an option.

"I don't want to get used to this", Itachi mumbled almost inaudibly. "I don't want to kill anyone."

"I know", Kakashi said quietly. "I know."

He kneeled down in front of the boy, forcing him to look at him.

"None of us want this, Itachi-kun. But sometimes it can't be avoided. If we want to live in peace, we must do it."

"That's paradox", Itachi objected, almost causing Kakashi to smile.

"_A little know-it-all, are we, huh? Typical Uchiha .I shouldn't have expected anything else, I guess, especially not from a genius."_

"Yeah", Kakashi agreed, "it is. But if we don't fight, we cannot protect the people living in this village. If we don't fight, this war might never end, and many innocent people will die. We must fight to end this war – and then, we must fight to make sure there won't be another one."

"There must be a way to maintain the peace without fighting", Itachi interjected sadly. "Why isn't there one?"

Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask. He had the feeling this kid would grow up to be extremely special.

"Maybe there will be, one day, when the world has changed. Let's hope you and I live to see a world like that. We can work on it, don't you think? Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to find this way. But right now, we have no choice but to deal with what we got."

Slowly, he rose to his feet again and, after a moment of hesitation, reached out and grabbed the young Uchiha by his hand.

"Come. I'll take you home."

* * *

**A/N.: **

Yup, there it is- the first chapter. I hope you liked it. If you did ( and even if you didn't!!!) please review! I love reviews! Also, if you got any special wishes, e.g. request for One-Shots with special characters or want me to write about a certain situation, don't hesitate to tell me, and I'll try to make the best of it.

Ah, and yeah, you'll be able to see who's point of view it is in the titles of the chapters. Allright?

Peace out, (and don't forget to review xD I'll give you cookies if you do)

Dustland-Fairytales


	2. Itachi and Shisui I

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shisui and Itachi**

"Remind me again, Shisui – why exactly am I friends with you?", Itachi asked dryly as he watched his cousin bounce across the training field.

"Excuse me?" Shisui stopped short, totally taken aback. "Where does this come from all of a sudden?"

"Well", Itachi said completely serious, "When I watch you act like this, I can't help but question my sanity. Why in the world do I call someone like you my best friend?"

"'_Someone like you?_' Now that's insulting. Man, the way you say this makes it sound like hanging with me should be illegal", Shisui pouted.

"I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yeah, right. Sure. Whatever."

Itachi sighed. He hated it when Shisui used this tone – it made him feel terribly guilty, even though he knew his cousin wasn't actually offended. Unfortunately, Shisui _was_ the one person who knew everything, really everything about him, including making him feel, do or say things he usually never would.

"Now tell me, oh-so-high-and-mighty-Uchiha-prodigy, what exactly is it that makes you feel like my company is inappropriate?" The ghost of a very familiar smirk flashed across Shisui's features. For some reason, he was enjoying this conversation. Probably he already had an evil plan to pay Itachi back later.

Itachi scoffed. _Well, if that's the case, don't expect me to go easy on you._

"Let me see", he said slowly, pretending he had to think about it first, his voice basically oozing with sarcasm. "Maybe, but just maybe it is because even though you're two years my senior, you still behave like an infant all the time."

"Not everyone can be as grown-up and boring like you", Shisui retorted. "Plus, I thought you enjoyed babysitting Sasuke. What if I just don't want you to be out of practice?"

"Sasuke is already more mature than you are."

"Liar. The kid is just as hyper as I am."

"Yes. But he is only seven, while you, on the other hand, are almost fifteen."

"So what?", Shisui asked challenging.

Itachi rolled his eyes. His cousin would never change. On the contrary he'd probably grow up to be a hyper, perverted old man. And he, Itachi, would have to be around him all the time to prevent him from accidentally killing himself or alternatively being killed by someone he'd insulted.

He decided, for the sake of his sanity, to not pursue this discussion any further. He should probably just accept the fact that Shisui was just the complete opposite of what he represented. Maybe this was the reason he liked hanging with Shisui – mostly, at least. Or maybe he was just a bit suicidal, because honestly, one day Shisui would kill him by giving him an infarction or by just driving him completely mental.

There was a moment of silence, wonderful, precious silence, uninterrupted by Shisui's bouncing or his loud voice until-

"Itachi?"

"Hn." Itachi grunted, to indicate he had very well heard Shisui but was definitely _not_ in the mood to converse with him right now. Of course, Shisui ignored the hint. Just as usual.

A devilish smile crept over Shisui's face.

"Tell me again, Itachi", he said, already moving backwards to make sure he was out of the Uchiha prodigy's reach. "Why exactly am I friends with someone who's got a stick shoved up his ass?"

Itachi just glared.

* * *

**A/N.: Yeah, I know, this one's just really short....but whatever...it just popped into my mind and I wanted to finish this before I go to bed ^^**

**Reviews, anyone?**


	3. Sasuke I

**Another One-Shot...this time it's a Sasuke OS.... enjoy ;)****And thanks to the guys who reviewed, you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sasuke**

The night was utterly dark and a chilling wind blew through the narrow streets of Konohagakure. It was already late, almost midnight, and only few people were still outside. But even so, Sasuke felt being stared at. _Observed_. And he was – not only by the ANBU who had been tracking him the entire day. Or, to be precise, they had been tracking him every single minute since he had returned to Konoha a month ago.

It had been to be expected – of course the Hokage wouldn't trust a traitor like him, especially since he hadn't come home on his own accord, but because Naruto – _stupid, knuckleheaded Naruto_ – had managed to defeat him when he and Madara had attacked Konoha.

Sasuke felt the anger boil up inside of him again, not only because he had been defeated, but also because of the constant surveillance he had been put under, and because of the chakra-blocking seals that had been used on him so that he couldn't do anything put practicing taijutsu, target practice and sword-wielding. He desperately wanted to throw some Kunais at the ANBU keeping tracks of him, and pretend they had just slipped from his hand,_ accidentally of course_, or challenge them to an open fight, because he was just seriously pissed off. Unfortunately, he couldn't – for if he did, he'd be executed, and even though he wasn't too keen on living in Konoha, he didn't feel like dying either. At least not if it was a pathetic death like Madara had been sentenced to.

What really irked him was that he hadn't gotten to kill Madara himself. This had been something he had wanted more than anything else, even more than killing the village's elders. Now Madara had died, not by his hands, but at least he was dead. But the elders were still alive, though. And he couldn't rest as long as anyone who had been involved in the Uchiha massacre was still alive. As long as this was the case, his rage would burn on.

Clenching his fists, he turned around a corner into a dark alley that led towards his current apartment – or prison, as he called it.

"I can't believe they let him wander around like this – he this traitor should be locked up!" He heard a vicious voice behind him.

"The Hokage should have executed him right away. He endangers everyone in this village!"

"Well, what was to be expected from an Uchiha? This clan has always been violent, power-crazed and traitorous. He isn't any better than his mass-murdering brother."

Sasuke stopped short, his hands immediately shooting to grip his katana. Fuck those ANBU following him, he was going to cut their throats for that!

But before he could even move a single muscle, a loud crack could be heard, followed by a muffled scream and the rustling of clothes.

"Stop it! Don't speak of things you know nothing about, and you dare insult the Uchiha clan or Itachi! You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for him, no one would! Uchiha Itachi sacrificed everything to save the people of this village, _everything_! And I swear to you, if I ever hear you utter any aspersion like that one again, I will break every single bone in your body. Did I make myself clear?", another voice hissed with fury.

"H-h-hai". Whoever had been speaking earlier was obviously terrified and soon he heard quick footsteps, hastily running away.

Curious, Sasuke stepped back to peek around the corner. He didn't recognize the voice and why in the world should a total stranger defend him and his brother? Narrowing his eyes, he caught sight of a tall, silver haired female who was turning her back to him.

She didn't walk away, but sighed and stood with her hand on her hips.

"You can come out now, Uchiha Sasuke. I know you are there", she said slightly amused.

With a slight frown of suspicion on his face, he stepped back on the main road. The ANBU, he realized, had disappeared as soon as this woman had shown up.

"Who are you?", Sasuke asked coolly.

"I don't think that is of any importance to you. Why don't we get straight to the point? We both know what you really want to know is not my name but why I went up the wall when they talked about your clan like that."

She finally turned around to face him, a small smile playing around the corners of her lips. Sasuke looked her up and down. She was evidently a kunoichi, muscular, yet slender, and he could see faint lines of scars running over her arms. She returned his look confidently from deep, ocean blue eyes.

"Hn", he grunted in response, affirming her words.

The woman kept silent for a few seconds, staring into space. "I knew your brother", she answered at last, and her voice was filled with sadness. "I know what he did and why he did it. He didn't deserve the life he led. He deserves their gratitude, not their disdain." She paused. "He was a good man."

She looked directly into Sasuke's eyes. "And so are you."

Sasuke nearly winced at those words. Bewildered, he stared at the young woman. Who was she to say something like that? She didn't even know him. She knew nothing about what he had done. What he still wanted to do. She knew nothing about the animosity raging inside him. Sometimes, he still wanted to destroy Konoha. He still hated everyone.

So how could she say he was _a good man_? He didn't even believe that himself.

She smiled that mysterious smile again, and there was a warmth in her eyes that amazed and mesmerized him. He wouldn't have thought such dark eyes could be so warm. Sasuke stood rooted to the ground as she approached him and laid her hand on his cheek.

"You may not believe it now, but no one is ever completely evil. There is something good in you, and I'm sure it will come to the surface soon. You should begin to trust in yourself again. You will find your real strength, Sasuke. You will find it in you."

And with a quiet _poof_ she was gone, leaving Sasuke behind dumbfounded.

* * *

**A/N.: Hm, I'm not sure I got the ending right, but well...whatever. Reviews, anyone?**


	4. Kakashi II

**A/N.: This is just another story that suddenly decided to pop up in my head while listening to the song "Mama" by "My chemical romance" earlier today (which is, by the way, one of the greatest songs ever, so if you don't know it, take the time to check it on youtube!!! It's worth it!). I didn't use all of the lyrics, but only parts of them...however, I thought they fit pretty well...**

**and thanks to +seeing stars+ for reviewing ;)**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not, I still don't own Naruto. I don't own "Mama" either, this song fully belongs to "My chemical romance"**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Kakashi **

_Mama, we all go to hell.  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,  
Mama, we all go to hell.  
_

Silently, Kakashi stood by the memorial stone, a bottle of sake in his hand. He hadn't moved in hours, yet he still showed no intention to leave. His eyes were fixed on the name that had been carved into the cold, hard stone recently.

_Uchiha Obito._

The marks were still fresh, and looked kind of ragged and amateurish, as if they had been carved into it in a great haste. And they had been – too many shinobi and kunoichi died in war every day as that everyone could get a proper funeral and be paid the honours they deserved.

Obito hadn't even gotten a funeral. His body was buried underneath a pile of massive stones, somewhere in the wilderness. All Kakashi could do was pretend that this was Obito's grave he was standing at, visiting him.

Obito would have deserved so much more than that.

He would have deserved to live. To laugh. Yet he had sacrificed himself to save his teammates, his friends. Still, it was very likely there would soon be none left to remember this. To remember him.

What did the life of one mean, in war, even if he was a true hero?

Kakashi found himself wondering where Obito was right now. Was he watching them from somewhere? Was there such a thing as heaven at all, or would they all go to hell, as many claimed? He, Kakashi, would have deserved to go to hell, and he knew that. He had killed so many without even questioning it, and he would without a doubt continue to do so for the rest of his life. But Obito? No, he didn't deserve such a fate. He was amiable, kind-hearted, blitheful and just_ good_, or, to put it short, he was everything Kakashi was _not_.

"_I might have been just like you"_, Kakashi thought. But war had prevented that. One couldn't afford to be good when fighting in war.

_Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You should've raised a baby girl,  
I should've been a better son.  
If you could coddle the infection  
They can amputate at once.  
You should've been,  
I could have been a better son.  
_

The worst thing was that he couldn't even mourn properly, for Kakashi had forgotten how to mourn. He had seen so much pain, so much hate, so much devastation, so much _death_ that he was almost completely immune to any sentiments, regardless of what kind they might be. He wanted to cry for his best friend, but he couldn't. He wanted to feel worried about Rin, just the way she worried about him. He wanted to _care._

But he didn't.

Kakashi almost desperately wished he could be a better person. Obito had taught him this; his father would have told him this. But his father wasn't there to teach him _how_, and neither was Obito. The war had caused him to become cold, cold like the stone he was looking at, and somehow this coldness, this numbness, seemed to be spreading within his body like a disease.

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah.  
We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.  
You made us, oh, so famous.  
We'll never let you go._

_She said: "You ain't no son of mine  
For what you've done they're gonna find  
A place for you  
And just you mind your manners when you go.  
And when you go, don't return to me, my love."  
That's right.  
_

_And if you would call me your sweetheart,  
I'd maybe then sing you a song  
But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,  
You would cry out your eyes all along._

He wondered what his father would have thought of him, seeing him like this. Or what his mother would have thought. Kakashi supposed they would have been disappointed. Not proud, not stricken with awe for what he had achieved in war. Disappointed. Yes, that's what they would have been. Because he had turned out just like they hadn't wanted him to be.

And Obito? Well, he probably would have been angry, he would've yelled at him and kicked his ass for being such a cold-hearted jerk.

Would any of them have rejected him, though? No, they all had been too kind-hearted, putting too much faith in everyone, just like Rin was putting her faith in him now. He felt sick, sick to the core, when he saw her care about him, protecting him, telling him that Obito's death wasn't his fault and that she didn't blame him. Rin still believed in him, and Kakashi couldn't stand it, because he simply didn't deserve it._  
_

_We're damned after all.  
Through fortune and flame we fall.  
And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,  
To return from the ashes you call._

_We all carry on  
When our brothers in arms are gone  
So raise your glass high  
For tomorrow we die,  
And return from the ashes you call._

Yes, they were damned. _He_ was damned.

Fighting in war, no, _growing up_ in war had made him become more like an animal than a human, acting on pure instinct and solely striving to survive the next day, not thinking about anyone else. On the other hand, a life didn't mean so much to him anymore. Not even his own life.

And that was the only reason he could go on. He didn't mourn for his fallen friends and comrades, because _a)_ he simply couldn't afford to and _b)_ it didn't really matter whether anyone was alive or dead. This was hell on earth anyway and Kakashi guessed being alive or dead didn't make that much of a difference.

Maybe he would die tomorrow. Or the day after that. Maybe he wouldn't.

Did he care?

No.

"I'll drink to that", Kakashi murmured almost inaudibly and lifted the bottle of sake to his lips. "To death", he said and gulped down a few mouthfuls.

Absentmindedly he heard someone call out to him and he knew he had to leave now. There was another battle coming up, and once again he would be cold, heartless and reckless.

Kakashi sighed and turned the bottle upside down, letting the liquor pour onto the ground.

"Drink up, lad", he said quietly. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

**A/N: That was kina angsty, wasn't it? However....comments? Praise, critique, ideas, requests, anything?**


	5. Itachi and Shisui II

**Chapter 5: Itachi and Shisui.**

**In which Itachi is drunk**

**

* * *

**

It was a calm and uneventful, almost boring day, when everything Shisui believed in was shaken to its core. Night had already fallen, a light breeze was caressing his skin, and he did not expect anything evil as he walked through the streets, until he suddenly heard a dreadfully familiar voice fill the air.

"Que será, seráaaaaaa...whatever will be, will beeeeee..."

All colour left Shisui's face when he saw his favourite, ever uptight cousin Itachi, normally an epitome of self-control, staggering towards him, an almost empty bottle of sake in his hand and an abnormally huge grin spread across his face.

"Yo, Shi- _hic_- sui. Long time no _hic_ see, eh? _hic_" Itachi said, his speech slurred, as he flung one arm around Shisui's shoulder for support.

Shisui was absolutely mortified. This could not be happening! "Uhm...ah, Itachi?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?"

"You are drunk," he said, stating the obvious, but it seemed that Itachi didn't hear him at all. Instead, he just grinned up at Shisui, his breath, which was reeking of alcohol, almost knocking Shisui off his feet.

"You won't believe _hic_ what happened to _hic_ me," he prattled on, "I'ws walking rouuuuund the village, and then _hic_ suddenly, the street stood up and _hic_ BOOOOM...it hit me in the face. hehehe."

In this very moment, Shisui felt the acute wish to die.


	6. Itachi and Shisui III

**Chapter 6: Itachi and Shisui**

**In which Shisui asks Itachi to marry him.**

* * *

Shisui knew he would marry Itachi the moment his five-year-old cousin held out a perfectly shaped mud pie to him, offering him a piece as a getting-to-know-each-other present. Shisui was in heaven. Itachi made the perfect housewife – exactly what he had been looking for – and he would never leave his cousin's side again.

Not even when Itachi smacked him on the head for mistaking him for a girl, proving undeniably that if he wanted he could beat his older relative black and blue, did Shisui change his mind. On the contrary, he was rather pleased by Itachi's resemblance to his mother, of whom his only memory consisted of chasing after his father with a rolling pin and chucking every disposable kitchen utensil at him when being angry. So when Itachi was done sulking and after hours of playing tag and hide and seek and a lot of laughter and giggling, Shisui decided to ask the most important question.

"Will you marry me?"

Itachi blinked, then frowned. "We cannot marry, idiot. We are cousins. And we are both boys."

Shisui shrugged. "But if you could, would you?"

Itachi smiled, gave Shisui a peck on the lips and danced away.

The next day, Shisui brought a bit of wire that he had painted yellow (it looked more like gold that way, he argued) and made Itachi a ring of it, telling him that no one needed to know, it could be their secret, until Itachi gave in and let Shisui put the ring on his finger.

This day, both of them made a promise to always stay together, to love each other in good and in bad times, 'until death do us part' and all, before walking off into the sunset together, hand in hand.

Itachi never told him (but he is sure Shisui knows anyway), that he still has this ring, safely locked away, until the day Shisui will finally give him a real one.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Itachi and Shisui IV

_This drabble was written for The Great Ita/Shi Advent Calendar on the LJ community bitter_nakano. Thanks to SkywardShadow for beta-ing! You are great!_

* * *

He could already hear him from afar. Of course he could. Shisui never made any attempt to lessen the sound level of his steps or just...well, _him_ in general. Shisui was always in motion. And he was never quiet.

Especially not now, when he was furious.

Itachi didn't look up as his best friend stormed into the room, heedlessly shoving the nurses out of his way, and planted himself in front of him, hands on his hips and with a glare that would have daunted him if he were anyone but Itachi who was always unfazed by Shisui's antics on principle.

"You," Shisui seethed. "How _dare _you? Do you have the slightest idea how worried I was? How fucking _dare_ you not contacting me _once_ in the two months you were away? How –"

"It was impossible, Shisui-nii," Itachi interrupted him calmly. "I would have endangered the mission, and thus the village."

Judging from Shisui's reaction – which consisted of throwing his arms in the air exasperatedly - it seemed that for him this was no valid reason at all. "You and your fucking martyr complex!" he exclaimed. "Can't you just for once think about _yourself_ and actually look after _yourself?_ I bet you didn't even take your medicine regula-" Shisui stopped dead, alarmed by the lack of denial from Itachi's side. "Itachi," he said in a dangerously slow voice. "When was the last time you took your medicine?"

Itachi tried not to look guilty. "There was no time to restock my supplements, so-"

"So?"

Itachi sighed. "I ran out of it three weeks ago."

Surprisingly enough, Shisui didn't freak out on the spot. He didn't throw a tantrum. Not immediately.

"I am going to kill you," he announced flatly before stomping over to one of the drawers and rummaging through them until he found what he had been looking for and rushed back to his best friend's side.

Itachi glanced at the syringe in Shisui's hand and shifted uncomfortably. "I do not need a vitamin shot or any other medicine of that kind."

"No, you don't. But _I _do. I feel the compelling urge to ram some kind of sharp object into you, and if I don't use the syringe it will most likely be a knife," Shisui hissed and proceeded to stab him with said object, not exactly being careful not to hurt him, almost making Itachi flinch. Almost.

"You know," Shisui muttered as he watched the clear liquid disappear under Itachi's skin, "I will _never_ let you out of my sight again, let alone on solo missions. _Someone_ has to make sure you don't neglect yourself. Don't think you'll be able to get rid of me. Whether you like it or not, I will follow you _everywhere._"

Itachi smiled. He could get used to the idea.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
